


Prank Wars

by Bisexuallama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: "Hmm" Dinah tapped her index finger against her chin. "Say pretty please""This is no time for your bullshit, Drake"
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Prank Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble. Hope you guys enjoy it!

How did this 'prank wars' happen? 

It all started when Laurel began to prank her roommate on the daily. Dinah let it slide, needing something fun and positive to focus on after she had a terrible day or when a mission went sideways. That was until the short haired blonde went a little too far with a prank. 

Laurel had stuck single hot dog wieners on a clear string and taped the ends of the strings against the ceiling and the floor. By some goddamn miracle, it actually stuck throughout the entire night. 

Dinah woke up and when she went downstairs, she saw hot dogs mid-air all over the place. 

"Laurel!!" The bar owner shouted, but of course the other woman wasn't there. Laurel left a note on the kitchen counter saying that she had to take care of some business in Central City, but she hoped that Dinah enjoyed her little surprise. There was a smiley face at the end of that sentence and her roommate could just imagine the smug, shit eating grin that Laurel had on her face. Dinah crumbled the piece of paper in her fist. "You have no idea what you have just started, Laurel Lance" She shook her head with a smile on her face before throwing the paper in the trash. "This means war" 

And that's how the two full grown women ended up in a silly prank war. Neither of the canaries were going to admit defeat, both of them being equally stubborn. They went from Dinah wrapping her roommate's bed in tinfoil to Laurel putting hair dye in the other woman's shampoo. The kids were incredibly confused as to why their superiors would do something so childish, but Mia got a kick out of watching Laurel be super paranoid around Dinah. 

It was now morning. The curtains of Dinah's bedroom opened up automatically, thanks to William making a few snide comments and upgrading a few things in the loft. The bright rays of sunshine caused Dinah to let out a soft groan while burying the side of her face into her pillow. After a few minutes, she got out of bed. The woman put on an oversized t-shirt, seeing as she was wearing nothing but black boyshorts, and went downstairs. 

A wicked idea popped up inside Dinah's head. 

The canary smirked and tiptoed her way towards the couch with the intention to scare her roommate, only to find out that the other canary was not there. She knitted her eyebrows together, confused. 

Laurel wasn't in her usual morning spot. When she would leave for a long amount of time, she would always leave a note or inform Dinah about it. Always. 

Dinah was curious and kind of worried about her roommate's absence. But that's just another thing about Laurel. She's Laurel. 

The curly haired woman was going to search for her friend after she had breakfast. She made her way into the kitchen, lit a burner on the stove and put a pan onto it. Dinah went to the pantry to take out the items she needed to make pancakes from scratch. Now all she needed were the eggs, milk and butter from the fridge. 

When Dinah opened the fridge, she did not expect to see..what she saw. 

Laurel's eyes widened. "Hello" She said, trying to act like she hasn't been stuck in a fridge for the last thirty minutes. "Fancy seeing you here" 

Dinah bit the inside of her right cheek to keep herself from laughing. "I can't believe, no wait I actually can. I can't believe your dumbass got stuck in the fridge" 

"Actually" The blonde tilted her head. "It's quite comfortable" 

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Okay.. So you wouldn't mind being stuck there for a few more hours" She said, almost closing the door. 

"Wait!" The short haired woman raised her voice. Her roommate held the door open slightly. "Can you help me get out of here?" 

"Hmm" Dinah tapped her index finger against her chin. "Say pretty please" 

"This is no time for your bullshit, Drake" 

"My bullshit is gonna decide if you get out of this fridge or not. Choose your next words very carefully, pretty bird" 

Laurel let out a frustrated groan, but turned her head to the side to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Please" She muttered. 

"Please..what?" 

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Please help me get out of this fridge" 

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Dinah mocked, which earned her another eye roll from the woman in the fridge. "Just wait here for a minute" She said before leaving. 

"I literally can't go anywhere else!!" 

A minute passed by before the brunette returned. This time with a phone in her hand. 

"Say cheese!" 

Dinah took a selfie with her smiling and giving a thumbs up, while Laurel looked pissed off and stuck out her middle finger. 

Laurel definitely turned that picture into her lock screen but was she gonna tell Dinah that? 

Absolutely not.


End file.
